


Bottom Line

by Shiraume



Category: Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraume/pseuds/Shiraume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The bottom line, according to Yukimura Seiichi.</i> Posted in honor of Yukimura’s birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G. Gen/Character Study. 305 words. Originally written for the Massively Multi-Player Drabble Project (2011) featuring drabbles for a total of 71 characters from _Prince of Tennis_. I think perhaps one person has seen this before.

**_Bottom Line_ **

[September 10, 2011]

Sanada could never win against him.

It wasn't a statement or a challenge; it was a requirement. The first time they met was during the U-14 junior tournament, where Sanada met him in the finals, and lost. Sanada was an interesting opponent even then, all burning focus and passionate fury, with strength to overwhelm any opponent that wasn't Seiichi. When Tezuka showed up out of nowhere after the tournament and defeated Sanada, it was as much interest as – Seiichi didn't quite know how to define it – desire to avenge Sanada? pride? that made him challenge Tezuka.

Or maybe it was a need to remind Sanada that Tezuka wasn't the only one who could defeat him. In fact, Seiichi had been the first to (literally) win that honor. As long as Seiichi remained undefeated, Sanada's focus would be on Seiichi. Tezuka might be a thorn never quite forgotten, but Sanada's goal would remain Seiichi himself.

Lucky coincidence brought them together in the same junior high school, and Seiichi, with Sanada and Renji close at heel, dominated the club from day one. In Rikkai, winning was everything. And it meant despite being first-years they could be the driving force behind their club. So Seiichi did, all the way through the National championship. Twice.

But every moment of it was with a spine-tingling awareness of roiling black storm growing behind his back, drawing closer with every breath. Slowing down wasn't an option.

(Stopping was never even considered, not even when all of his doctors agreed it was the only possible outcome; Seiichi battled his way through impossible odds just the same.)

Never look back. He must ever be the one blazing ahead, forcing his team in a desperate chase to keep up. Never give them a reason to doubt. Go only forward. Higher.

_Never let him catch you._

_Fin_


End file.
